


Word limit

by Yourhumbleandobedientservant



Series: Ham sandwhich [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourhumbleandobedientservant/pseuds/Yourhumbleandobedientservant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Alexander starts writing he can't seem to stop and John always ends up editing them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word limit

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m crummy at writing anything other than formal letters and essays but I was feeling super aroused ( I mean inspired guys ugh you think wrong) and wrote some lams college au drabble. I hope you like it. I might continue on later with some more college au and make it longer but this is it for right now. And please feel free to correct my shitty grammar.

“Hamilton, the word limit was 1,000.”,The teacher sighed.Hamilton replied with “yes that would be correct.”.”Hamilton, you wrote 2,500 words…” “yes, but I feel it was all necessary.”.This was the seventh time this semester Hamilton had exceeded the word time and his teacher was at his wits end with it. “see you don’t need most of this”, the teacher referred to a paragraph on the second page. “okay Laurens, would you please help Hamilton edit his essay?” “of course sir,” Laurens replied with an amused look on his face. Hamilton was Lauren's best friend, so he didn't mind but Alex really needed to learn when to stop writing. Laurens sat down next to Hamilton and began reading the excessively long essay.”Okay, this can go-, Alexander you are talking for 400 works about something that's not even on the syllabus.” Laurens starts erasing a paragraph,”But-” Hamilton interjects.”It's gone Alex”.


End file.
